james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Thanator
]] The '''Thanator (Na'vi name: Palulukan) is a creature that lives on Pandora. Although many regions of the moon have yet to be explored, xenobiologists currently believe that it may be the apex land predator on Pandora. Reminiscent of a Terran panther, this enormous, powerful animal is unique in its ability to lord over its territory and strike fear into the largest and fiercest of Pandora's creatures. Even the Na'vi, who are renowned for their courage, are shaken by the approach of the creature. Also, it is not celebrated in dance or song by the Na'vi. Its musculature is pronounced and impressive, providing power for protracted runs and leaps. The speed of its neck and jaw strike is swift. In addition to conventional ripping and tearing, the Thanator can also deliver a lethal blow from its armored tail. The Thanator's senses are so highly developed that, depending on atmospheric conditions, it can detect prey up to thirteen kilometers away. The Thanator appears to hunt alone, and normally does not stray outside of its territory, which is believed to be roughly 300 square kilometers. It appears to hunt mainly at night, although seems to make an exception if hungry enough. Neytiri watches as Jake Sully flees from a Thanator, and continues to observe him through the night. This leads to their first meeting after Neytiri saves Jake from a pack of viperwolves. Neytiri also bonds with a Thanator after her banshee, Seze, is killed during the final battle between the RDA and Na'vi. Anatomy The Thanator has ten sensory quills that sprout from sections of armor plating that encircle the rear of its skull. The function of the quills is still a mystery, but it has been hypothesized that they may be tied to an internal mechanism of prey location. The quills also flare up to produce a more menacing appearance. It also has an armored neck and back, a massive distensible jaw, and twenty-three centimeter long sharp teeth. The Thanator has burnished black skin. Its ten external sensory quills are colored red and yellow. The upper lip folds back for maximum tooth extension. The Na'vi, who are around 9 to 10 feet (3 metres) tall, could ride on the back of one of these beasts, making them approximately 20 feet (6 metres) long. Trivia General *Its name, Thanator, likely comes from the Greek word θάνατος thánatos, meaning "death." *The Thanator was originally known as a Manticore in the project 880 script. It also had a large, scorpion-like tail. *The roar used for the Thanator in Avatar is very similar to the one previously used for the T.rex in the film Jurassic Park. *The original scriptment, by James Cameron, mentions that the Thanator could beat a T.rex easily, and have the Alien Queen for breakfast. *The comparision between the Thanator and T.rex seems to be a recurring theme, in Avatar: The Game another character says says it's "about as friendly as a T.rex". *In "The Art of Avatar", by Lisa Fitzgerald, the Thanator is referred to as James Cameron's "baby." He produced the original sketches and color schemes for the Thanator. Games *In the Avatar Game for the iPod/iPhone, one Na'vi has a baby Thanator as a pet. This may mean it is possible that the Na'vi could domesticate Thanators at an early age. *Their home is the Valley of the Thanators. Gallery File:Thanator_Attacks_Jake.jpg|A Thanator attacking Jake Sully File:Ampsuit.jpg|Thanator vs. Ampsuit File:Thanatortoy.jpg|Thanator from Mattel toy range File:Thanator Action Figure Box Art.jpg|Thanator Action Figure box art File:Pandora-monster.jpg|Neytiri riding a Thanator to attack Quaritch's AMP Suit Clips from James Cameron's Avatar Thanator Chase Scene from James Cameron's Avatar de:Thanator pl:Thanator nl:Thanator Category:Avatar Category:Creatures Category:Species Category:Citations needed